nepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mask
At night, in an office, two businessmen hooded clash in office supplies strokes. One in two victorious though wounded out, thumb torn by the teeth of the enemy, all under the gaze captivated the sponsor through a surveillance camera. In the morning, the shipyard, Harvey Bullock and James Gordon investigation of a corpse found no wallet or ID card or shows. For Edward Nygma, the cause of death is a large wound to the coup. He died around midnight but not on the scene. The typical outfit with suspenders world of finance plot the two inspectors. By the time they get ready to leave, Nygma is a thumb in the mouth of death. In an exclusive street, Oswald Cobblepot addresses a wealthy lady and her racketed pin. In his Club, Fish Mooney receives Cobblepot. He wants to make peace, but she did not hear it that way. It has Timothy, his deputy and the Penguin offers him the pin. but she mutilates her hand from the tip. He retains his men then left the scene. She stated her in passing that even if he still lives with Carmine Falcone, the sponsor will not always protect. For Bruce Wayne, it's time to go back to school. Alfred Pennyworth deposits the young and up the steps of the establishment against the heart. In police headquarters, Gordon asks the mother of the victim of the shipyard. In the office of Sarah Essen, shared Bullock lack of track on the go with the Captain. At his mother, Oswald Cobblepot offers pin Gertrud Kapelput. She is excited and worried about her injury she evokes the brutality of a woman known in his youth, some Magda Himmelfarb. She had found a roundabout way to get even. In a clandestine clinic in 1856 Wilton, Bullock and Gordon makes visit to the doctor Felton. It operates Kenny Suffield, a marginal who loves fighting. He questioned the owner of the thumb and book information. Gordon then proceeds to the doctor's arrest. AT DPCG, Alvarez protests against the arrest of Dr. Bullock but calm the game. The survey indicates that the injured and the victim had applied for Sionis Investissments. At night, in the apartment Barbara Kean, Gordon enters the black and lack of being killed by its partner army. She died of fear. She agrees to be comforted even by a lie. In an office, three men are preparing to pass a test to death. A man wearing a mask prepares the ritual. In the morning at Barbara Kean, the cup has a discussion. She wished him a good day but not reassured. At the mortuary DPCG, Nygma began an illegal autopsy curiosity. But the coroner interrupted and he leaves. At school, during a break, Bruce is taken to task Tommy Elliot. He and cruelly nicknamed Brucey tackles the subject of his parents. In a church, Liza uses a confessional to quietly make his report to Fish Mooney. She reported not knowing if it is the maid, lover or mother Falcone. For Mooney, it is for it to be three. She then loads a mission: to copy the last page of a sponsor ledger. For this, she says a vial to sleep Carmine. In the premises of Sionis Investissments, the excitement is in full swing. Bullock and Gordon makes visit to the boss, Richard Sionis. They questioned him about the victim and the injured, candidates for a position with the businessman. But the boss denies being linked to their mutililations. Finally, Gordon questions the presence of all these masks in his office. For Sionis, the mask shows the true face of a person. Gordon then accuses him of murdering the victim, Coleman Lawson. Leaving Gordon noticed traces of blood in the toilet and falls on the owner of the thumb. After a brief fight, he was arrested. At school, Bruce took to task by Tommy in the staircase. When the boy's mother mentions the orphan, he received a slap. In a storeroom, Cobblepot receives delivery of Timothy, the new servant of Fish Mooney. He immediately ordered him to be beaten. In DPCG, Bullock and Gordon and conducts the questioning of the owner of the thumb. Then Bullock delivers the first information in Essen. This is a recruitment process where candidates compete to death. On these revelations, and indicates Nygma between témoignants several indications that the murder took place in an office. It also made a parallel with a case a year earlier. Then Master Adams, lawyer Richard Sionis comes to support his client before he can sign his testimony. Bullock share Sionis verify all addresses to find the place of combat and Essen Gordon shares with his misunderstanding of the case. For the police, it is not worse than the Bouc or Man with Balloons. For the Captain, nothing goes for the double murder of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. At the school gate, Bruce is upside. But Alfred advises him to face adversity. At police headquarters, Bullock and Gordon shares the Sionis sites. James receives a call from Barbara but he has no time to talk. At the villa Carmine Falcone, Liza prepares tea godfather. She pours the sleeping pill in the drink. Meanwhile, Gordon enters a closed building Sionis. It falls on cage near the three men to fight and finds himself stunned by Richar Sionis itself. In a shopping and high street Selina Kyle opens a hatch on the sidewalk and out under the eye intrigued by two policemen on patrol. Elsewhere Pennyworth Bruce filed before the house of Tommy Elliot and gives him the watch of his father. Bruce rings and knocks the student. In DPCG, Bullock is worried. He had no news of Gordon. In the premises of Sionis Gordon wakes up with three candidates. Sionis exposes the rules: whoever kills the inspector position and win the million dollars. Everything is observed by employees at a special evening broadcast in local downtown. In DPCG, Bullock asks for help to Collins Alvarez and officers to verify addresses of Gordon, but they refuse. He gets angry and then manages to convince them. Meanwhile, Gordon is fighting for its survival. Spectators are stunned. When Gordon wins, Sionis is obliged to finish the job himself. It is far more formidable but Gordon manages to get the upper hand. Then the intervention of the Inspector colleagues ended the confrontation. Essen proceed with the arrest. Dnas his club, Fish Mooney auditioned town when a woman visited by Liza stopped listening. The young woman wants to stop before dying when Falcone discover the truth. Mooney is rich enough not to need his place. But Mooney tells him her story, she lived as a child if district and that his mother was a prostitute in a room next to his bedroom. Since then, she has promised to be powerful and never be subjected to man. Liza gives him the copied list. Mooney reassured her by promising her protection. In a remote place, Cobblepot hanged by Timothy feet. As his post, he knows things. He then reveals the presence of a spy near Falcone and, satisfied, Cobblepot orders the execution of the man. In DPCG, thank Gordon Bullock. Then James admits wanting to lock up sooner or later the mayor, Flacone and all ripoux cops. In his club, Mooney found in the old bar singer admits having lied about his origins from Liza to motivate. Gordon makes a phone call to Barbara but she does not answer, seeing his name. She then filed a message to his attention then moves out. Then, Alvarez joins him and says the recent arrest of Selina Kyle after a break. At Wayne Manor, Bruce asks Alfred to train for combat techniques. The butler accepts.